Guardian Angel
by Soldier's Shadow
Summary: *POST XIII CONTAINS SPOILERS* "I don't know if I'll be able to protect her anymore. Which is why…I'm going to ask you to do it, Snow." First FFXIII fic!


**AN: Welcome to '**Guardian Angel' **readers, watchers and potential reviewers! This is my first Final Fantasy XIII fic and it also serves as a gift to my friend, **Yaoi Songstress,** who requested a FFXIII fic, starring Snow Villiers in it. I hope you all enjoy it as well as Songstress. **

** Go on, read and enjoy!

* * *

**

There were few days in Snow Villiers's life that could compete in the amount of bliss he was experiencing today. He had gotten married, married to the love of his life. The woman that held that title was Serah Farron.

Love, joy and excitement were all the emotions that had come over Snow. Love for his new wife, joy over a successful marriage and excitement for the future that he would share with his beloved Serah. Snow could picture it all clearly; waking up every morning to see Serah's beautiful face, spending almost every waking moment with her, the prospect of becoming a father. That last thought made the ex NORA leader's heart flutter. If he was to have kids of his own one day, he'd be sure to give them a life equal in happiness to the one he was going to give Serah.

The wedding ceremony had been held in the city of Palumpolum, where they had taken Hope back to his father. While in the city, Snow figured that the city was the perfect place to hold the wedding since his friends were all practically there and the city itself was beautiful, making it the perfect place to hold a marriage ceremony.

The ceremony itself was relatively small but lavish. Hope's father had helped pay for the wedding setup because he had it was the least he could do for Snow and his friends bringing his son home to him in one piece. Gadot served as Snow's best man and Lebreau was Serah's maid of honor. The Villiers could remember how stunned he was, to the point where he was absolutely awestruck and speechless, upon seeing Serah come down the aisle dressed in her wedding gown. She looked amazing, absolutely _amazing._ Snow could've easily dropped dead there and went to heaven, especially after having the best kiss of his life.

After the wedding and the party afterwards, the newly wed couple had rented out a villa back in Bodham, where they decided to stay before heading to Nautilus for their honeymoon. Bodham was the perfect place for it was where Snow had originally proposed to Serah.

Snow was lying down next to Serah in their temporary bedroom in the villa, staring at the ceiling with a smile of seemingly infinite happiness. He looked to his wife, who was sleeping peacefully beside him. "We're together now Serah, you and me. I'm not going to leave you alone, not even for a single moment," Snow whispered softly to his sleeping wife before leaning in and placing a kiss on Serah's forehead. She murmured something incoherently in her sleep, Snow chuckled lightly at this.

The sound of a door creaking open was heard and the ex NORA leader looked to see his new sister in law, peeking in from the doorway. Snow quirked an eyebrow in a bit of confusion. "Light?"

Lightning, or Claire as her name turned out to be, had given Snow her approval hat he could marry her sister at the end of their mission to save Cocoon, as dictated by their focus when they were marked as l'Cie. At the wedding, Lightning had sat near the back of the room but that didn't prevent Snow from noticing the soft expression on her face or even the small smile on her lips. The look on her face seemed almost like one of pride similar to the pride a mother would have on the day of her daughter's wedding.

Lightning had then accompanied the newly weds to the villa that they were staying in. At dinner, the former sergeant spoke little and just seemed to be observing the conversations between her sister and new brother in law. Snow assumed it was just her nature but that didn't stop him or Serah from trying to get her to lighten up. Lightning saw the two off to bed and then stayed in the living room all by herself.

"I just came to check on Serah…" Lightning spoke quietly from the doorway. The former sergeant was not wearing her white soldier uniform but instead just the turtle neck and a brown mini skirt. Lightning's countenance was masked by the darkness but judging from her voice, Snow was able to tell that something was off about her. "…I'm going to bed. If you need me, you know where my room is," Lightning told her brother in law, slowly backing out of the room as she did so.

"You should know by now sis, we heroes fend for ourselves," the ex NORA leader stated, getting up from his spot and throwing his legs over the bedside so he was in a sitting position. He turned on the lamp on the nightstand beside his bed and waved for Lightning to join him. The woman reluctantly entered and sat down on a chair right across from Snow. Now with his sister in law in the light, he could now clearly see that something was wrong with her. Lightning was sitting down slightly hunched over, looking very uncomfortable and Snow noted that her hands were also fidgeting. "Are you alright sis?"

"…I'm fine," Lightning replied, her tone uneasy. This along with her current body language was all in stark contrast to Lightning's usually collected and composed self. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking back at Snow. "I already told you, I just wanted to check on Serah." Snow wasn't convinced with this though.

"You're saying that but your body is saying otherwise," Snow stated making Lightning wince. Judging by their travels together, Snow knew that Lightning wasn't one to express her emotions and that she seemed to have a hard time doing so. Whatever Lightning wanted to say, she just couldn't. "Sis, just let it out whatever it is you want to say." Lightning's eyes turned fierce and she was about to protest but the ex NORA leader stopped her. "Don't repeat yourself because I know that you'd be lying."

The former sergeant was silent, momentarily at a loss of words. Snow was right; if she said anything else she would just be lying. Lightning let out a defeated sigh. "…I need to talk to you… about Serah," she sobered up, glancing at her sleeping little sister.

"What about her?" Snow inquired curiously.

"I wasn't able to protect her before "When she became a l'Cie, I scorned her, I made it seem like I hated her for what she became and for being in love with you," Lightning exclaimed, directing her eyes away from her brother in law and towards her feet. Snow just eyed her, listening intently to what Lightning was saying. He nodded for her to continue. "I didn't hate her, I was afraid for her safety. L'Cie were considered monsters, enemies of Cocoon and they were hated by the people. If they had found out what she was then they might have tried to kill her or if she failed her focus then she could have become a Cie'th," Lightning continued. Her hand went up to her throat where a lump was beginning to grow. "When she became a crystal, I thought…I thought I was going to be left alone. I was determined to do anything in my power to get her back to normal. Now that she is, I don't know if I'll be able to protect her anymore. Which is why…I'm going to ask you to do it, Snow."

The ex NORA leader looked his sister in law straight in the eye and they were filled with what he identified as pleading. Snow felt a tinge of pity for Lightning; she had only wanted to protect Serah, her only family left, but she couldn't show it in a way that really showed it and now it was starting to get to her. There was nothing else to really do.

"Sis, Lightning, I'm Serah's husband so that means it's my job to protect her. I'm a hero too after-all," Snow said, putting on a warm smile. He saw Lightning's expression change from a troubled one to a softer one upon hearing what he said. She now looked similar to the way she did during the wedding ceremony.

"…Thank you…" Lightning muttered quietly. The former sergeant turned away from Snow, her back facing him. "At least now she's got someone who can protect her properly and give her what she truly deserves…" Lightning stated her tone melancholy. "Go on…go be her hero."

Snow's eyes softened at this, he was beginning to feel more pity for his sister in law then before. The ex NORA leader got up from his sitting position, went over to Lightning and pulled her into a hug. He felt Lightning stiffen at the contact but she gradually relaxed into the embrace. "You didn't deny Serah what she deserved, sis. You cared for her and you loved her and that's all that should matter and Serah knows it," Snow assured gently.

Lightning began pondering over Snow's words. Could he be right? Ever since their parents died years ago, Lightning had been sure to watch over Serah and raise her up as well as she could. She had worked to fulfill the focus to save Cocoon for her and she even discarded her childhood in an attempt to raise Serah as an adult. Maybe Snow was right…

"Snow…take good care of my sister, hero," Lightning stated, pulling away from the hug with a small smile making it's way onto her lips. The former sergeant then abruptly turned on her heel and made for the door but then she stopped and took one last look back at her brother in law. "One more thing Snow…"

"What's that sis?"

"If you ever break Serah's heart, or if you even think of breaking it, I'll find you no matter where you go and teach you the consequences for what you've done!" Lightning threatened in a low and dangerous tone. Snow couldn't help but laugh at this; she may sound like she was going to kill him but by the look on her face, he guessed it was just Lightning's strange way of making a joke.

"Hey, what if she's the one who goes and breaks my heart?" the ex NORA leader retorted playfully. He didn't get an answer because Lightning just left the room and went towards the direction of her bedroom. Snow just sighed and went back to bed next to Serah.

"S-Snow?" Snow looked to see Serah, his wife, staring at him with tired, weary eyes. "I heard Claire's voice…was she in here?"

The Villiers just smiled at her and removed a lock of pink hair away from Serah's eyes. "Yeah, she came in just to let us know that she loves us and wants us to be happy in her our life together."

"That's so nice of her to say something like that. I'm happy to hear that she said that…" Serah spoke softly before drifting back to sleep. Her husband lay down beside her and pulled her close to him.

"I'll be your protector Serah and I'll stay as your hero. I'll protect you for her…for Lightning."

* * *

**AN: I personally think this came out very well, how about you? When I was writing this, it flowed so smoothly, hell I even got half of this done in a day when normally it would take me a few just to reach a half-way point in a story! XD I love to write for Lightning, she's a lot of fun to use and it's fairly easy since I've written to similarly cold characters in the past, the biggest example would be Solid Snake. I hope she came out to everyone's liking, as well as Snow. He was pretty fun to write for too. **

**Please do not forget to leave a review. They are much appreciated and I love any and all feedback! :D**


End file.
